Commander Valerian
EARLY''' LIFE''' ''Valerian went under the name of Connor with the designated number 2508 during the majority of his early life in the clone army. Valerian became well-known for disobeying orders and following his own from his first years. Generally by following his own order's Valerian was able to circle around enemy entanglements by himself and begin a more stealthy attack then drop and shoot tactics given to him by his Commanding Officers. '' FIRST DEPLOYMENT ''Valerian was first deployed to the Poseidon a Venator class ship where he was placed into the Waterfall regiment, a ragtag group of new clones whose only job was to be human shields. Valerian, unaccepting of this would consistently disobey his orders and do his best to persevere and survive. Valerian became well known for protecting his brothers during the battle on Hoth against the Deathwatch, he took out a few before the clone army retracted from the ice planet.'' DRAFTED TO THE LIBERATOR ''Valerian was soon drafted to the Venator class Liberator after the Poseidon went into commission, Valerian was drafted into the 101st as of a result and continued his long battle against the separatists soon returning to Hoth, Valerian later saw battle at Geonosis and then even later at Kashyyyk.'' SKIRMISH ON KASHYYYK ''Valerian saw Battle during his time with the 101st at Kashyyyk. During the battle, Valerian was given orders to which Valerian although not agreeing with went through with. The separatists had gotten wind of the clone attack and had set up ambush after ambush bringing the 101st and many other clone battalions to their knees. Valerian barely surviving the onslaught retreated into the jungle becoming nothing more than a clone missing in action. Valerian managed to patch himself up before circling around the enemy taking them by surprise and opening a path for his fellow clones. However what he had failed to realize was that his fellow clones had since left the planet leaving him stranded on Kashyyyk.'' RESCUED BY THE CHIMERA ''After what Valerian counted as '7 Summers' passed he was finally rescued by the Venator class ship known as the Chimera, however, Valerian's mind had been forever changed by what he had witnessed upon the planet and what he had gone through. When the clones discovered Valerian he was sat huddled in the corner of a ruined separatist base that had been taken out and captured by Valerian in the time he had been stranded. Valerian was seen with his helmet and armor cracked and burnt in places, a sadistic smile on his face. Upon being brought into the medical bay Valerian was kept there for what the Medical team stated was '''5 long nights of screaming and yelling' ''after which Valerian was diagnosed with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) and placed under the careful watch of [https://chimera-clone-wars-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Lieutenant_Rib Lieutenant Rib].'' A TRUE FRIENDSHIP ''During his time under the watch of Lieutenant Rib, Valerian was found to be an exceptional soldier and a true friend to the Lieutenant. The two of them got along perfectly together and Valerian would be found to this day protecting the Lieutenant if not for {REDACTED}. During this time Valerian was known for blaring music as he launched into battle to draw attention towards him and not his brethren, his most played song appears to be Silly Boys by The Blue Van.'' SERVICE UNDER THE GRAND ADMIRAL ''After a few months, Valerian was transferred to the watch of Grand Admiral Dunn, who approved of the soldier almost immediately.'' REPUBLIC SECRECY ''Not much is written about Valerian after he was taken off the Chimera for a few days, however, upon his return, Valerian's armor had become a darker color and he was barely seen inside the boundaries of the Chimera. However, during battle, Valerian was known to drop down into the midst of battle guns blazing with a new mysterious platoon we here at the Imperial Security Bureau'' ''can't even find the file of. '' PLATOONS/ROLES OF VALERIAN